


Śnieg

by KitsuneeChan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneeChan/pseuds/KitsuneeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trochę niekanoniczne; dopiero po napisaniu zorientowałam się jak wielki błąd popełniłam - Loki, Lodowy Olbrzym, nie wiedzący co to śnieg. Na Siedmiu Bogów, tak się pomylić...<br/>Wybaczcie tą pomyłkę i miłego czytania~<br/>Mój pierwszy one-shot, więc z chęcią wysłucham rad co do tego jak poprawić mój styl pisania. c;</p>
    </blockquote>





	Śnieg

**Author's Note:**

> Trochę niekanoniczne; dopiero po napisaniu zorientowałam się jak wielki błąd popełniłam - Loki, Lodowy Olbrzym, nie wiedzący co to śnieg. Na Siedmiu Bogów, tak się pomylić...  
> Wybaczcie tą pomyłkę i miłego czytania~  
> Mój pierwszy one-shot, więc z chęcią wysłucham rad co do tego jak poprawić mój styl pisania. c;

Loki ziewnął głośno, przekręcając się na drugi bok. Wyciągnął rękę, a kiedy pomacał nią chwilę materac i nie znalazł osoby, której szukał, otworzył sennie oczy. Faktycznie, leżał w łóżku sam.

\- Gdzie jest Tony? - zapytał w stronę sufitu.

Wciąż nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do tej ziemskiej technologii i wynalazków. Jeszcze nie odkrył kim jest ten, jak go nazywał Anthony, _Jarvis_. Nie umiał też mówić po imieniu do czegoś, czego nigdy nie widział, a zwracanie się do tego per _Głosie_ wydawało mu się niegrzeczne. A on zdecydowanie nie chciał zdenerwować czegoś co, jak zdążył się przekonać, było wszędzie. Dlatego zdecydował się po prostu na rzucanie pytań bez nazywania odbiorcy, bo wiedział, że to i tak mu odpowie. Może ten sposób też nie był zbyt grzeczny, ale nie czuł się głupio. No, przynajmniej tak mało głupio jak tylko mógł się czuć podczas rozmowy z czymś niewidzialnym.

\- Pan Stark znajduje się w swojej pracowni na najniższym piętrze, sir.

\- Świetnie, dziękuję - odpowiedział, wstając z łóżka.

Przeszedł przez ich sypialnie, otworzył drzwi i pokierował się w stronę windy. Już miał wciskać przycisk, aby metalowe drzwi się otworzyły, kiedy coś za oknem przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Szybko podszedł w tamtą stronę, a to co zobaczył, w równym stopniu go przeraziło, jak zauroczyło: wszystkie dachy domów, drzewa, krzaki oraz ulice pokrywało coś białego. W dodatku z nieba spadały wirując małe, białe gwiazdki. Albo coś przypominającego gwiazdki - nie potrafił określić. Wiedział tylko, że jest to coś kompletnie nowego. A kto wie - może nawet niebezpiecznego! A jeśli byłoby to niebezpieczne Loki musi pobiec powiedzieć o tym Tony'emu i razem postarają się to unicestwić. Chociaż nawet on musiał przyznać, że widok za oknem był śliczny i z ciężkim sercem przyszłoby mu zniszczenie tego. Rzucając ostatnie zachwycone spojrzenie na okno, wbiegł do windy i nacisnął przycisk do pracowni jego chłopaka. Po chwili metalowe drzwi otworzyły się z cichym _ding_ , a bóg wbiegł do pomieszczenia. Zdziwiony Tony spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Widzę, że już wstałeś, Reniferku. Coś się stało?

Loki spojrzał na niego zbity z tropu. Nie tego się spodziewał.

\- A-anthony - wykrztusił - wyglądałeś dzisiaj przez okno?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i odpowiedział:

\- Jasne, że tak. Piękna pogoda, nie sądzisz?

Kłamca z zaskoczenia wpatrywał się w niego jakby ten postradał zmysły. Widząc wzrok Loki'ego, Stark jeszcze bardziej zmarszczył brwi i kontynuował:

\- Nareszcie spadł śnieg. No, najwyższa pora, w końcu mamy już połowę lutego! - przerwał widząc, że drugi mężczyzna ma zamiar o coś zapytać.

\- Ś-śnieg? - wydukał, po czym nastała chwila ciszy, w której mężczyźni mierzyli się zdziwionymi spojrzeniami. Nagle Tony zaczął się głośno śmiać, co tylko zwiększyło dekoncentrację Loki'ego. W pewnym momencie Stark uznał, że musi się opanować i wytłumaczyć wszystko swojemu kochankowi. Zachichotał po raz ostatni, zagryzł wargę, a potem wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i wydechów na uspokojenie. Kiedy doprowadził się do stanu, w którym był w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć, podszedł do zielonookiego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Przepraszam za ten nagły wybuch, po prostu... - znowu zachichotał - po prostu dopiero teraz się zorientowałem, że na twojej planecie coś takiego jak śnieg mogło nie istnieć. Loki zamrugał kilka razy, a potem powoli zapytał:

\- A więc, czym jest ten śnieg?

Tony uśmiechnął się przebiegle i chwycił dłoń drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Najlepiej będzie jak ci to pokażę - radosny błysk pojawił się w oczach geniusza, a Kłamca został pociągnięty w stronę windy bez słowa wytłumaczenia. Zacisnął swoje palce na dłoni Starka i cierpliwie czekał. Wysiedli na czwartym piętrze i Loki został wprowadzony do ich sypialni.

\- Przebierz się w coś ciepłego, Kotku, nie pozwolę ci wyjść w pidżamie - powiedział do niego Tony i sam zaczął przebierać się w cieplejsze ubrania.

Bóg, bez zbędnych pytań, zrobił to samo. Kiedy obaj byli już gotowi, mężczyzna poprowadził go znowu w stronę windy. Tym razem zjechali do samego wyjścia z wieżowca. Wyszli na zewnątrz, a Loki poczuł chłód i malutkie białe gwiazdki spadające na jego ciało. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i zafascynowany patrzył jak rozpuszczają mu się na skórze, gdy tylko jej dotkną.

\- A więc to jest ten śnieg? - zapytał ze wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w kolejnych topniejących kształtach. Tony spojrzał na niego i z uśmiechem odpowiedział:

\- Będąc precyzyjnym: płatki śniegu. Śliczne, prawda? A teraz trzymaj - podał mu jedną parę rękawiczek, w tym samym czasie zakładając drugą parę samemu sobie. Po chwili wahania Loki je wziął - Dzięki nim nie będzie ci tak chłodno w ręce.

Mężczyzna wyszeptał szybkie podziękowanie i zaczął rozglądać się wokół. Z tej perspektywy wyglądało to jeszcze ładniej niż z okna. Westchnął cicho z podziwu i nagle poczuł jak coś chłodnego uderza go w tył głowy i rozbija się o nią. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy za kołnierz wpadła mu część tego zimnego pocisku. Odwrócił się w stronę, z której przypuszczalnie nadleciało i zauważył uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha Tony'ego, który schylał się po śnieg. Z początku Loki nie rozumiał o co może w tym chodzić, ale zaraz zobaczył jak Stark nabiera go trochę w ręce, formuje i... _pac!_ Został uderzony w brzuch. Zaśmiał się radośnie, sam nie wiedząc czemu. Może wydało mu się to odpowiednie albo... A z resztą, nie miał czasu się nad tym dłużej zastanawiać, bo sam się schylił i ulepił własną kulkę, którą rzucił w stronę Tony'ego. Mężczyzna jednak zwinnie jej uniknął i krzyknął:

\- Nieźle, jak na pierwszy raz, skarbie, ale popracuj nad celem!

Loki tylko uśmiechnął się złośliwie w odpowiedzi i już po chwili mężczyźni ganiali się, śmiejąc i obrzucając śnieżkami. Ludzie, którzy ich mijali rzucali im tylko rozbawione spojrzenia i szli w swoją stronę. W pewnym momencie Kłamca potknął się i przewrócił. Zanim zdołał się podnieść, Tony korzystając z okazji przewrócił go na plecy, usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach i wtarł mu sporą ilość śniegu we włosy. Bóg spróbował go z siebie zepchnąć i się mu oddać, ale Stark chwycił go za nadgarstki i przygwoździł je do ziemi. Pochylił się nad nim i wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając, zapytał:

\- Poddajesz się, Bałwanku?

Loki prychnął rozbawiony określeniem jakiego użył Stark. Uniósł lekko głowę w górę i pocałował go szybko, a potem korzystając z jego chwili nieuwagi, obrócił ich tak, że teraz to on siedział na Tony'm i wyszeptał mu do ucha:

\- Nigdy, _Śnieżynko_.


End file.
